


Distort.

by ripplegrin



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen, oc fanfiction, only in the tag cause idk how to tag, pwease give advice, she eats a heart, slight bloodshed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripplegrin/pseuds/ripplegrin
Summary: A freshly sired vampire sparks from seeing the only city she loved on the plane being destroyed by emrakul. Her mind and mana are corrupted by the eldrazi as she roams a new land.





	Distort.

The skies were cursed along with the ground. The moon was an unblinking eye on the corruption of what it watched over for so long. Nothing was safe and everything Avacyn blessed was broken by the same being. The markovs were gone, the harbinger was gone but the monster was still here. The falkenraths were all but broken but one was fleeing more adamantly than the rest. Her name, Artemia and her curse went beyond what was hunting her. The hounds of the autumn moon became part of the dronepack, eldritch abominations that barely resemble their wolfin counterparts, and feasted for any creature in their woods.

Howling, panting and the sound of dying leaves crushed underfoot echoed throughout the woods. Tears in the back of dress shirt let the scent of blood reach the noses of the eldritch wolves running behind her. Soft curses came from her mouth with each step until her footsteps stopped and her knees gave out. A place she used to call home, Thraben, with a being indescribable with her current mental state breaking it apart. The pack grew closer along with her tears. A scream broke the sounds of hunger as she swung around, almost trying to smack one of the pack in anger. When she opened her eyes, the middle sections of the beasts were… gone. She screamed again and soon the proof she was there would be the same as the dronepack that chased her.

When she woke, darkness surrounded her. It was strangely relaxing, but several droplets fell from her face and something rose up to change her focus. Her thirst was more painful than ever, and the fresh gaping wounds didn’t help either. In her stupor, she pulled herself off what seemed to be an altar. Something dry that smelled of iron filled several of the cracks in it. The scent was tantalizing but the age meant it was worthless. A sliver of light came from a hallway across the way, faint from where she was but it was still close enough. She dragged herself down the hallway, her sanguine blood made a trail behind her and each breath was as ragged as an urchin’s doll. Her steps finally made it to the entrance and the sunlight blinded her for a moment.

The world before her was much different than her old home. It was humid, lush with foliage and the cacophony of animals was not as terrifying. A half-smile creeped across her face. And then the earth beneath her shook moment after moment. A howl… no, not a howl. An earth shattering roar broke the bird songs. A massive lizard, as large as the demons of innistrad came before her. Massive jaws that could devour a horse whole, legs as thick as the trees of Ulvenwald, a tail that could break an entire cathedral by lazily swinging and eyes the size of the person that met with hers. Fear overtook her followed by the thirst. This massive creature needs massive blood flow. A nice prick near an artery would feed her for a week, if not more. That is, of course, if she wasn’t turned into a meal before then. A shattering roar was aimed in her direction, her hands jumped to cover her ears and her body began to tremble worse than it ever had before. In this moment of terror, the beast reached forward with its jaws and her only response was waving a hand, as though that would stop the beast.

As her fear slowly dissolved and her eyes slowly opened, she found that she wasn’t dead, but the beast was. A massive hole was in the dinosaur’s flesh, from its shoulder all the way to, what was, the lizard’s jaw. Nothing cut the creature or harmed it, it was as though that fragment was just… removed without the creature knowing. She lowered her hand again, with slightly less fear than before and one of the lizard’s arms was gone in the same way. She never knew of a vampire being able to do this. Olivia couldn’t, and Edgar couldn’t! No one could!  
Her salivating fangs ripped her focus from her million questions to the beast before her. Even though it was a massive beast, she was told she had a knack for finding veins and it took a few minutes to find out. The sun moved closer to dusk as she filled her stomach. Beast blood was bad, but any sanguine vitae would be useful where she was. She quickly lost consciousness next to the beast she killed with her new-found powers. Answering where she was could wait until she could refuel herself.


End file.
